Sayuri's Story
by Ashe M Maree
Summary: This is a small story i wrote for my InuYasha oc Sayuri. Once every month on the first full moon Sayuri a hanyo loses her supernatural abilities and becomes human. She is rather secretive about it towards her friends, but on this night the truth is revealed. She is proud of her mother's blood and acts like a full blooded demon. Hanyo -Half Human half demon Yokai - Demon
1. Sayuri's Secret Revealed

Sayuri's Secret is Found Out:

As I looked around to the world around me, my golden cat eyes drifted to the scenery around me. The trees was green and fresh and even the grasses shone a beautiful emerald green. It had been a few months now since that day when a human stood in-front of me, to protect me from the clutches of InuYasha. My eyes drifted to the silver haired figure who strode ahead, his red kimono perfectly fitting his body and his little white ears listening for the slightest sound.

Yes I had grown use to his arrogance and childish behaviours, but I still didn't fully trust him, he had tried to kill me. Beside him was a young girl with longish black hair, wearing a strange outfit which she had called her 'school uniform' as she walked silently. I still didn't understand her. My eyes once again drifted around me as my black ears twitched, I could hear birds chirping softly in the trees, and my eyes found the sky above me. I let out a soft sigh, as I saw the golden sun sinking lower and lower in the sky. Tonight was the first full moon of the new month and not my best time either.

I stopped in my tracks. Tonight I really didn't want to be around this group, not when I was at my most vulnerable. The other times I had managed to avoid them on this night, and I planned to do the same tonight. As I watched the sun sinking lower, I could feel myself wanting to get away from them. We were surrounded by trees and places to hide, perfect for someone like me to be seen.

"Sayuri, why have you stopped?" A young voice chirped. My golden eyes drifted to a small figure who was standing in front of me. He was wearing a blue kimono and had a bushy tail sticking out of the back and cute little ears, this was the little Fox Demon pup that had joined us not long after my early encounter with InuYasha and Kagome.

"I was just looking at the sky Shippo. Who knew the sun was setting so fast…" I said, eyes returning to the horizon.

"Yeah, the day is going so fast Sayuri…" Shippo replied as he jumped into my arms.

"Hm, yeah. We need to find a place to stay tonight. Or at least you, Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku do…" I continued. Yes, this was the same thing I tried to say on this particular night months ago. Almost as if on cue, Miroku came striding past, stopping when he saw us. The young monk was wearing his normal purple kimono, his black hair tied in a small ponytail, and the beads covering his right hand.

"We need to do what, Sayuri?" he said, in his usual tone.

"We need to find a place to stay for tonight…" I answered. Shippo's large eyes watched me and Miroku. Yes, the _Ladies Man…_ As I liked to call him, or at least think it. This young Monk loved to go to everyone young woman he met and asking them to bear his child, which often got a look of disgust from InuYasha and a death Glare from Kagome and me. He had even the nerve to ask me, all he got was a conk in the head. I was much older than him that was for sure even though I physically looked eighteen.

"But what about you? You need a place to stay also." Shippo added. I gave him a light smile.

"I'll be fine tonight, Shippo." I said, putting him on the floor, this little kit was adorable though.

"Guys why have you both stopped!?" Kagome's voice said as she looked back at us and waved.

"Now what?" InuYasha's arrogant voice echoed as he turned to face us, his gold eyes and expression showing one of annoyance.

"Just talking about needing to find a place to stay tonight." Miroku said.

"Why not just sleep under that stars tonight? There's still quite a few miles to go before we go to the next village, Miroku…" InuYasha called back. Sighing lightly, I began to walk forward once more, Shippo beside me ad Miroku trailing behind. Within mere moments I was standing in front of both, Kagome's large eyes watching me, InuYasha's gold ones watching me irritated. _So much for avoiding them tonight…_ I thought silently. A cool, seasonal breeze blew around us, my hair blowing in my eyes, Kagome's behind her and InuYasha's blowing beside him.

"Sayuri are you alright?" Kagome asked. I looked away, forgetting how I carried myself for a moment. My eyes went back to hers.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I replied.

"Since when are you tired Cat Girl?" InuYasha said. He often called me that, because I had cat ears and cat eyes. He liked to call me that sometimes, just to see my reaction.

"You should talk dog boy…" I threw back. Hey he was a dog boy, he had adorable little white dog ears on his head.

"Oh enough you to…" Shippo chimed in.

"Shut it Shippo!" InuYasha called, turning his nose up at us. Yes, a mere child he behaved like half the time.

"I'm sure there's a place for us to stay tonight." Kagome chimed as we walked on, even now the sun was setting, and to me it felt like time was speeding up. _Barely one hour left before nightfall…_ I thought, a slight touch of fear sparking. I pushed it down. Soon enough we found a small shrine, not far from where we were. I could hear monks chanting quietly inside. It was an eerie but beautiful sound. All too soon we were welcomed warmly and given food and a place to stay. I ate happily, but soon enough I was done, before anyone else.

I was feeling my yokai side fading slowly. I needed to come with some reason to leave. Silently I got up, and went outside. The rustling trees gave me some comfort, not much though. I couldn't think of any excuse to say to leave, I guess I would just have to fade into the darkness that was slowly caressing the land. With a sigh I headed off, preparing to leap away.

"Sayuri, where are you going?" Kagome said, as she came outside, shivering for a moment.

"I have something to do. Don't rely on me tonight. Stay with InuYasha and the others." I said, without looking back. With a quick elegant leap I landed to a tree and went to the next one before I left them behind, but not before I heard InuYasha ask Kagome where I was going.

"InuYasha keep an eye on her…" Kagome's distant voice called as I faded in the night. I landed on the ground, off a tall branch. I saw the silver moon rising, as I looked at the dark sky. I looked around me, but couldn't see too much, ahead I heard soft rushing of a waterfall. Standing up I took a step forward only to fall down as the last of my Yokai powers left me. Alone in the darkness and the silver glow of the moon I felt vulnerable but even if my friends had known what this night meant, I still would be useless to them.

My black hair fell softly in my face, as the wind blew it around me. Standing up I started to walk towards the waterfall. My Kimono's sleeves covered my delicate hands, soft to the touch and closed my eyes for a moment. Despite acting and carrying myself like a full yokai this was the part of me I wanted to hide from everyone. I didn't want them to know I was a mere Hanyo, half human and half Yokai. I was too proud of my mother's blood running in my veins, even though I was proud I was still modest.

Yes my father had been human and my mother loved him, as I did, but when he was slain by demon slayers for no reason, I despised humans and even being one, even if it was just for one day in each month. Anger stirred, but so did sadness, loss and loneliness. I felt tears threating to form in the corners of my dark eyes, but I made sure they didn't spill. I took a step forward again, but this time I rested on a stone near the waterfall. The rushing hiss, made my tears vanish. A soft thud drew my lightly eye-shadowed eyes from the waterfall to a figure standing only meters away from me.

The moon came out from her hiding behind a dark cloud, illuminating the figure. His silver hair blowing lightly in the wind, the red kimono hugging his body and the golden eyes watching me. I turned away from him immediately, as those bitter tears threated to pool from my eyes. I got up, trying to hide my features only to nearly trip on a loose rock, when muscled arms wrapped around my waist, within a second I had regained my balance with support. Yes, sometimes I was clumsy but rarely.

"Sa..Sayuri?" InuYasha's surprised voice said as he sat me down on a moss covered log, before sitting cross legged on the ground. When the moon came out again, the dog demon's golden eyes went large and an expression of pure surprise crossed his face. This time it was my turn to be in denial.

"Yes, so what?" I said, turning away from him as my black hair blew behind me and in my face. I rested my hands on top of each other in the sleeves of my kimono, which was decorated with cherry blossoms and perfect patterns, which represented nobility and richness. I let out a surprised gasp to see into InuYasha's pretty golden eyes. He was looking at me with sharp details. His even touched my head, where my black cat ears usually rested, only to feel my hair in his hands. He jumped back, blinking.

"You're human Sayuri!" he shouted at me, shooting me accusing daggers. I just turned my nose up at him, being in denial and childish.

"Yeah, what is it to you, InuYasha?" I said, sounding rather childish. He leapt up again and stood in front of me.

"How can that be? You're a full demon!" he shouted angrily as he pointed at me. I remained silent, still trying to swallow my pride. For a half demon he was easily fooled. How could he think I was a true and proper Yokai? _Because you behave like it Sayuri…_ I thought coldly. I sighed and got up, heading to the waterfall once more and sitting on a moss covered boulder. I could feel the mist lightly falling on me from the rapid falling of the water. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not a full demon InuYasha, I'm a Hanyo just like you are. Once a month, more to the point the first full moon of each month I lose my power and become human…" I said, eyes watching the water. Yes I didn't fill vulnerable with InuYasha around, but Kagome and the others were without him. A thud signalled that he had landed right next to me. I couldn't bear to look at him. Mixed emotions stirred, the disgust of being human, the sadness, the confusion, the hate, the anger, the compassion all burned, raging inside.

"But how? You carry yourself as though you were a full demon…" he started to say, his surprisingly gentle hand cupped my chin, turning my head so that I could look in his golden eyes. This time his face showed a strange maturity that I had never seen before.

"Because my mother was a Cat Yokai and my father was human. They fell in love with each other after he healed her wounds over months. I carry myself like a full demon because I'm proud that my mother was a demon, I'm proud that her blood runs in my veins. She was a truly beautiful demon, powerful. She was…." I said, as tears slipped silently from my eyes. InuYasha's anger had now defused, it was replaced with understanding and compassion as he lightly wiped the tears away.

"I loved her and my father. Even though you never see it, I'm glad to have his heart. I'm glad that he was human. But I was always looked down upon. Before I had even had a childhood, both of them were slain by demon slayers. My father protected my mother, only to be killed. My mother retaliated, but she too was killed. I was but innocent child and saw they were killed. That's why I wanted the Shikon Jewel, InuYasha so that I could become a full demon to seek my revenge on them…" I said, more tears slipped from my eyes.

When I was human I experienced emotions I didn't understand sometimes. When I was human o felt vulnerable. A strong, warm embrace pulled me into InuYasha's arms, and my head rested against his muscled chest. I sobbed silently.

"I know how you feel Sayuri. It was the same with me. I was always seen as an outcast, because I was a half…breed…" the words were difficult for him to say, I could tell, but the way they came out. I could see mixed emotions swirling behind his eyes, as though he too was human at this moment. Never had I know someone to have such understanding of me. This side was the side I liked the most of him, but I knew that all too soon he would go back to being arrogant and childish. He would deny this tomorrow.

"My mother was a human, just like your father, my father was a demon. But I barely remember anything from him in my life. I may not want to avenge my parents, but I want to be a full demon to, so that I won't feel so vulnerable or weak… So Sayuri I know how you feel. Because when I'm human I feel useless to, but…" he said, before getting me to face him again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, as he brushed my hair from my eyes.

"Because I was too ashamed, and too proud to let anyone see this side of me…" I said, avoiding his concerned eyes. He just laughed, lightly.

"Yes, I was like that to, until Kagome and my friends saw me in my most vulnerable state, Sayuri. Now, I have seen you like this and I know." He replied, voice mature. I gave him a kind smile. He pushed some hair behind my ear, golden eyes shining.

"But I will say this, you are truly beautiful in your human form, Sayuri. You have inherited your mother's beauty, but your father's kindness. I'm sure he was a wonderful father in the time you had with him…" he said, I felt a tiny blush creep in my cheeks. For this moment I saw another side to him, the human side.

"Thank you. But promise me you won't tell them you saw me like this, as a human." I said, seriously. He just laughed.

"I won't." he replied, but within the next breath he was up and on guard. His eyes searched the area around us. He pulled me to my feet within a second, and his claws were out and he stood in front of me. Behind us, I felt a rush of icy wind pass over my back, and InuYasha, turned around leaping.

"Iron Revoir soul stealer!" he shouted as his claws slashed the wings of a giant moth.

"Sayuri, InuYasha!" Kagome called, as she, Miroku and Shippo crashed through some thin branches in a loud pile. _Great, not what I need now…_ I thought quickly.

"Kagome, Miroku, Shippo what are you all doing here?!" InuYasha shouted, any traces of his human side vanished, replaced by the arrogant one we all knew and loved.

"It was a trap, where we were. The moths were after the shards of the Shikon jewel!" Kagome shouted getting up. There was a woosh of air and three more moth demons appeared out of nowhere. _Right now I wish I was still in my half demon self…_ I thought briskly. Well I wasn't any good right now.

"Where's Sayuri?" Shippo asked, as he dodged a moth.

"Fox fire!" he shouted as a blue flame, surrounded the moth as it crashed into a tree, only to right itself again. The moon was being cruel at the moment, her light only shone for a few moments, enough that Miroku and Shippo saw me.

"Sayuri! There you are!" Shippo shouted jumping in my arms.

"Hi Shippo." I replied. His little eyes looked at me.

"You look different…" he said. InuYasha had leapt away from me now and was slashing another moth demon. Miroku's purple eyes drifted over my entire figure. From the way he was acting I don't think he could see me, human eyes were usually weak in the darkness. His hands were on mine, as Shippo leapt from my arms, before Miroku had grabbed them. I knew what he was about to ask.

"You are a truly beautiful woman, a princess of the finest quality will you do me the honour of bearing my child?" he said, down on his knees, one hand went to my backside and began rubbing it. I closed my eyes heavily as anger stirred, I was shaking slightly. I may be human at the moment, but I still had strength there. With one swift movement, my hand hit the back of his head and he fell onto the ground.

"No thank you Miroku!" I fumed, walking away, as he sat up, rubbing his head. He knew my hit well, since it was the same amount of strength I had used when he first asked me.

"Ouch…" he called, only to realise it was me. An embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks.

"Sayuri? I'm so sorry…" he said, bowing and repeating it over and over again.

"Get over it Miroku!" Kagome shouted. Before I had a chance to go on the ground, the moonlight shone and a giant moth grabbed me.

"Sayuri!" Shippo shouted trying to jump up and grab my hands, only to grab the edge of my kimono before falling. Good thing it was long. Before anyone could move, a gust of silver dust surrounded them. I looked down, as I saw my friends coughing and gagging. My eyes looked at the moon, there were still a few hours left before sunrise. Now what was I going to do? I had no idea why a demon would capture me because I had no shards of the sacred jewel, in my possession. That was Kagome all her own. She carried them. After a silent flight, I was dropped from a high distance, and landed flat on my back.

I could hear my bones breaking, from the impact.

"Ugh…" was all I could cough out, as a splatter of crimson blood escaped my lips. It splashed lightly onto my kimono. I was gasping for air at that moment. One of the many other reasons why I hated being human, because of how fragile they we and I was. My guess was that a fractured rib had pierced my left lung. Grunting with pain, I barely sat up, only to fall down on my stomach. More blood came from my lips as a crimson pool rested in front of me. I hoped that help would be here soon. Until sunrise I had to make sure I survived, because when it did all my wounds, and broken bones would heal, back to normal as my demon blood returned.

I heard a cold laughter, and looked up as pain echoed throughout my body. I couldn't really see anything, but a silhouette of a male figure. His rough hand stroked my face.

"The beautiful Sayuri, how I love to see you so weak…" the voice said. It was gentle, but had a rough edging to it.

"Who are you?" I spluttered.

"It's not me who should be answering. I was the one who sent those hunters to kill your beloved mother…" the voice chorused. I tried to think of who was the one who had sent the hunters to destroy my parents. No-one came to mind. There was a sharp pull and I felt my body being lifted up as pain seared through me like a venomous fire. I blinked, I couldn't see much, just a young man, who was wearing the baboon skin. I saw blue eye shadow adorning his cruel eyes.

"Ho…How do you know my mother or me?" I said, crimson pooling from the side of my lips and rom my nose slightly. I shakily wiped the blood from my nose.

"Tsk Tsk, that is for me to know. But I will say this…" his voice said, as his lips went to my ears.

"It was the power she had, that I envied. And now, I intend to finish off what I started…" he purred. The sound of his voice made me sick. With a quick flick of his wrist I felt myself flying through the air and crashing into a wooden shrine gate.

"Nnnggghhh…" I said, as my neck cracked against it. I knew I couldn't take this much longer, my body wouldn't last until sunrise. I blinked away the stars behind my eyes as I landed on the ground, falling onto my right shoulder. I saw a flash, but all too soon, the man in the baboon skin was nowhere to be seen as more moths swooped around this place.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted, as he removed the beads from his hand, revealing a black void in his palm. I weakly grabbed onto the spirit gate trying with all my might so that I wouldn't be sucked in. I heard the hum of insects' wings and the dangerous wind subsided. I let go, sighing heavily as I coughed once more.

"Sayuri!" Kagome shouted as I saw the young girl skid to a halt and kneel beside me. I felt her arms trying to sit me up, as blood splattered on her white pristine uniform.

"You look terrible…" she said, as her hands brushed hair from my face. The moon was slowly fading now, as the darkness of the sky slowly faded to dark purple. There was enough light for her to see me fully, bloodied and broken.

"Your ears, they are gone, so is your silver-gold hair and gold eyes. You look human." She said, surprised. I gave her a raspy, breathless laugh.

"Haha, no…hiding…it…now…" I stuttered, as my eyes closed.

"Sayuri!" A frightened voice said, as I felt something jump in my lap. I barely fluttered my eyelashes. I felt myself fading, but I had to make it to sunrise, I needed to. I summoned whatever strength I had left and struggled to my feet, weakly opening my eyes. A shadow passed over us and I pushed Kagome and Shippo out of the way as I felt hands grasping me as I was lifted into the air once more. _One more drop and I won't be able to survive it…_ I thought, barely. My eyes saw the sun rising, and I felt an elegant smile cross my battered lips. _Sunrise, finally…_ As the dark sky began to be streaked with golds, pinks, oranges and reds, I felt part of my strength returning.

"You won't survive this, Sayuri.." a gentle but cruel voice echoed on the wind. I just laughed.

"Wait and see…" I replied. As the sun rose higher and higher, the night faded. With each second that passed, I felt my power return. My heart began beating stronger and stronger, and soon I could feel myself pulsing slightly. My dark hair turning silver-gold once more, I could feel my injuries fading and broken bones healing, my dark eyes turning golden once more and I felt my agility and ears return. With a crack of my fingers, my claws came out, sharp and deadly. With a smile, I saw purple stripes delicately decorate my wrist as my nails were glowing with a purple light.

"Not this time. Nightshade strike!" I shouted as my poisonous claw slashed the creature, a moment later, I saw purple lines cross over the demon and I felt it drop me, as the deadly poison destroyed its body. With an elegant leap I landed perfectly on my feet and my nightshade tipped claws faded. I smiled at my friends, only to see them smile back. Now that I was back to my normal self, I stilled acted and carried myself like a full yokai as I made my way towards them.

"Sayuri! You're ok!" Shippo shouted as he leapt into my arms.

"Of course Shippo." I replied. InuYasha strode over towards me, he had a rare smile on his face as he gave me an approving nod, that said be proud of your heritage. Kagome punched me in the shoulder, I didn't really feel it.

"How dare you scare us like that! I was sure you were gone! And how come you didn't tell me you were like InuYasha!" she fumed. I just shrugged.

"I'm sorry for that, but it's how I am. I'm proud of my blood. But next time you will be prepared…" I said, smiling and walking ahead, only to wink at InuYasha, who walked beside me and whispered.

"Everything that was said last night Sayuri I won't tell them. But you better be more prepared to fight more." He said softly, lightly brushing a disobedient hair away from my face. Before he leapt ahead.

"InuYasha wait!" Kagome exclaimed running to keep up with him.

"So Sayuri what was InuYasha saying to you just now?" Miroku inclined. I said nothing, and smiled, before I to leapt ahead and dashed ahead of Miroku who just looked stunned for a moment, only to realise he was being left in the dust.

"Wait!" he shouted running to try and catch up. Yup these were my friends and either way even if I denied it I enjoyed there company. Yes I was a hanyo, but I behaved like a full blooded Yokai because that was who I am.


	2. Sayuri's Demon Aura Weakened

Sayuri's Demonic Aura is weakened:

My friends and I were still trying to find the rest of the shards of the Sacred Jewel and so far we hadn't collected much more. The jewel was only half complete, and much to my dismay we had a new travelling companion, the demon slayer Sango, yet at the same time we had en-counted InuYasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru at least once. He had been content on trying to take InuYasha's new weapon, the Tetsusaiga, only to fail. My mind still ticked constantly over about everything I had witnessed in these past few months. Endless deaths and endless battles, even though I hadn't minded. When Sango joined us I had immediately attacked her, even though she had a sacred jewel shard in her body.

With my distaste for such humans as these I had wanted to get rid of her quickly, but only to learn she thought it was InuYasha who had attacked a small village on a bloodthirsty rampage. Despite battling and knocking her back more than once she always raced towards me, wanting to end me so she could take her revenge on InuYasha. In the end she had been greatly wounded and it was Kagome that brought peace between us. Since then I have tried to be nice, but sometimes it was hard for me, because of my deep hate for them, after they had slain my parents.

My golden eyes searched the scenery around us, every twitch or scamper I heard kept me on high alert. Sango walked silently beside me, her long brown hair tied loosely with a white hair ribbon and her ever alert eyes scanning the scenery around us. On her shoulder she carried her weapon, the Hiraikotsu, a large bone shaped boomerang and her preferred weapon when it came to battling demons. Beside her was her little cat Kirara, a cat yokai similar to my mother, but much more innocent. Her large red eyes watched me intently, as her little mew drew my eyes towards her.

I couldn't help but smile at her. For a while my friends and I walked in silence. It was like this sometimes, we were all on high alert, while Kagome was still trying to find the other jewels. The lucky thing for me was that Sango hadn't been around on that night where I had become human. If she had been, she would know I'm not a true Yokai. My pride was my greatest strength and sometimes a weakness, but I was never snobbish. A cold breeze whipped at the edges of my Kimono, unseasonal for this time of year, shivering slightly, I rubbed my arms.

On the wind I heard a mocking laugh, a laugh I recognised, but couldn't fully place. My mind drifted back to that same evening when I lost my powers, when I was taken directly from my friends, and to the same mysterious man who found pleasure in seeing me so weak, a man who had sent demon slayers to kill my mother and someone who had envied her immerse power.

"Sayuri why have you stopped?" Sango's surprisingly gentle voice asked. I hadn't even realised I had stopped. My black ears twitched as I tried to place where the laughter had come from.

"Huh? I thought I heard something. A cruel laughter upon the wind…" I said, gold cat eyes searching for an answer.

"A demonic laughter?" Sango replied, looking at the horizon, the sky was streaked with amber, dark purple and auburn. I nodded.

"Yes. Did you hear it, Sango?" I asked her, now looking directly at her.

"No, but the wind is unseasonal for this time of year." She replied, preparing to remove her weapon from her shoulder.

"Sango, Sayuri what are you waiting for?! We need to get going!" Shippo's energetic voice said, as he jumped on the spot.

"I know. But I heard something before…"

"You mean that creepy laughter?" he said, his little bushy tail leaving a faint mark in the dust. I tensed at the mention of the laughter. I had been sure I was the only one who had heard it.

"Yeah. I need to see where it came from…" I said, as my eyes drifted to both Kagome and InuYasha. Without saying goodbye, I leapt lightly into the air, hair whipping against my back and headed towards the forest, where I had located where the laughter may have come from.

"Sayuri where are you going!?" came a faint shout, no doubt from InuYasha, I knew his voice anywhere. Leaping once more, I landed on a tree branch trying to fully locate the source of where the laughter came from to no avail. All around me were trees, trees and more trees. I had to find where that laughter came from, as I continued searching, elegantly leaping from each tree, an unsettling feeling began to stir deep inside me. I heard the hum of angry wings and noticed a hoard of poisonous wasp like creatures flew past me. With a simple strike they fell like snow.

I noticed one flying ahead and decided that I should follow it. _Perhaps this thing will help me find where that laughter came from…_ I thought quickly. As I followed it the scenery changed around me. Running softly, I saw a small temple not too far ahead, the ground was paved with stone paths and a spirit gate rested above an entry way. _I wonder why the insect came here?_

Slowing down to a walk, I took a step forward cautiously. Before my eyes I noticed a small flight of steps leading up to a doorway decorated with a bamboo screen. It was quiet, too quiet, I didn't like it. Carefully, I made my way up to the stairs and prepared to move the screen so I could see inside. My claws came out as I walked in the darkness, my cat eyes adjusting quickly. Opening a paper door I found myself in a large room.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" I asked the silence. Another door led to an outside area. I saw a couple of lone figures, they seemed to be lost in deep conversation. I heard the hum of wings and noticed the last part of a wasp flying around the corner. Quickly I ran past the two figures who spotted me, and raced towards me swords drawn.

"Hey you aren't welcomed here!" one shouted, a black top not adorning his head. _No doubt the guards…_ I thought quietly, stopping near them as they ran towards me.

"Maybe not, but I really don't need this right now." I said, as I cracked my fingers, claws sharp and ready to fight. One man lunged towards me, as I avoided his sword with finesse, with a quick spin I knocked the blade from his hands, as the other swung at me. I leapt in the air and spun knocking his weapon from his grasp to. With a punch I knocked one man back. Hey I was a young woman yes, but I still knew how to fight. I may not have a sword like InuYasha or a bow like Kagome, but I still had my strength, my poison nails and my claws.

There was a rush of feet as more guards raced towards me. I really didn't need this, not now. I had to fine where that insect had gone to.

"The young lord is sleeping, so what business do you have here, demon!? Have you come to mercilessly slay him as he sleeps?" A strong muscled guard's voice boomed. He was much taller than me, his eyes were cold slants as he stared at my every movement. I cracked my fingers again.

"That maybe so, but I am not interested in him. Hardly. Claws of fury!" I shouted as I leapt towards him, speed being my strongest ally while my agility kept me from being hit. My claws bit into his skin as I pushed him back with my strength, avoiding his precise strikes as his sword came towards me. Right now I turned to see that I was close to being surrounded now, as I avoided each strike, and knocking the guard's swords away from me. Irritated, I jumped and landed a few meters away from the constantly growing army. In my hand, I still held a single katana, rarely would I use such weapons.

With a swing in my right hand, I felt the blade cut silently through the air, as I ran forward, dashing left as another guard tried to strike me. The sword I had clashed against the other with a bone chilling shrill, as I used my strength against the man. He stumbled back, as the blade lightly bit into his shoulder. Despite being surrounded like I was, my mind still remained calm and clear. Yes, I was getting irritated but my temper was only just beginning to show.

A sliding door drew my eyes towards a room near where we all were. It was a slight distraction in which I felt a blade stab me in the shoulder. My kimono was thick, but I still felt the sharp point cut into my skin for a moment, as it was drawn out. In the distance I noticed a young man come out. He had long black hair and was wearing a blue kimono. His eyes barely looked like he had been disturbed from a deep sleep.

"What is with all this noise?" The young man commanded, as his eyes turned towards me and the guards, who took a few steps back and bowed before him.

"We were only trying to protect you my lord." One guard said as he bowed his head.

"From this Yokai." Said another. I glared at the young lord. Something didn't feel right here. With a leap I landed in front of him. His dark eyes looking over my entire figure, and finally to the katana which was still in my hand, a faint trickle of blood dying the thin, sharp edge with a dark crimson. As I looked at him, I noticed blue eye shadow adorning his dark eyes. _His eye shadow is just like the one who took me away and tried to kill me._

"Yokai, what business do you have here?" he commanded, voice gentle, firm and with the same slight hint of roughness in it. I knew he was waiting for my answer. Just as a young man stood beside me.

"We, believe this demon was trying to kill you." He said. In the young man's eyes I could see anger, and within a second, a sword went through the guard's heart as he fell to his knees.

"I was not asking you, guard." The young lord said, as he drew to sword from the guy's chest. As soon as the man feel and the sword was sheathed, the young man's anger faded. Again he looked at me. This time behind his eyes I could see he was pondering whether or not I had indeed come to kill him. After a moment his eyes returned to his guards.

"I do not believe she has come to kill me. She only came this way because she was trying to find something. Go back to your posts." The young lord said, voice powerful and filled with command. The guards bowed once and turned around.

"Of course my lord. Good night."

I watched cautiously, as the man turned on his heels and prepared to go back inside.

"I see you are hurt, and I know you mean no harm, please come in. Let me see if I can help you find what you seek." He said, voice still gentle. I wasn't interested in going inside with this man, but I had to see if he knew what I sought. Answers to why the wasp like insects came here. I shook the blade, as the last bit of blood splashed off. Since I no sheath to put it in, I just held it in my hand for a moment longer, before I dropped it and carefully walked inside. Already the young man had lit a candle and was kneeling on the reed mat. By now I had already healed, since the injury was barely a scratch.

"Please take a seat. I am sorry for what you had to go through before." He said, dark eyes looking at. Suspicious I didn't move. He gestured to the spare mat, opposite of him.

"I mean no harm. So tell me, why did you come here and how did you find my castle?" the young man asked, voice soft and gentle. I could sense there was something different about him, he didn't give off the same scent as most humans did. It was human yes, but I could sense the darkness behind it. Similar to what InuYasha's scent was like. His aura wasn't the same as most humans either, or at least most of the ones I had en-counted this far. I kneeled down the mat, hands resting on my lap as my kimono's large sleeves covered my hands.

My gold eyes looked at his face. His face seemed to show a be-nigh kindness. His eyes seemed softened, and his hair was neatly tied. What could I say? He knew I wasn't here to kill him, he knew I was seeking something. Truthfully I was.

"I believe your words my lord…" I said, remembering my manners. Yes, I had fooled the humans here into believing I was a full Yokai, but by the way the young man was looking at me, I could tell he wasn't fooled. His softened face had hardened slightly.

"I was only trying to find answers. When I was travelling with my companions, I heard a cold laughter on the wind. I came across your castle by accident, my lord." I continued.

"I see. But what where you following, Yokai?" The young man asked. The candle flickered darkly, illuminating the young lord's features in dark shadows. The more I looked at his eyes and the eye shadow he wore, my mind thought back to the man who had tried to kill me. Even though he wore the skin of a white baboon, his eyes were dark, angry and decorated with the same eye shadow this young lord was wearing now. Only difference was that it was a little bit lighter, though barely. My hands tightened into fists, enough that I could feel my claws digging into my palms slightly.

"My lord, I was following a flying insect. A wasp like thing, and it lead me here. But I lost it when I was surrounded by your guards." I said, looking back into the candlelight. The air was slightly chilly in here. The young man's eyes shrank into angry slants. Any trace of kindness and compassion quickly fading from his face. The same expression the other demon had, when his hands touched my cheek.

"Lose the act Sayuri!" the young lord demanded, as he glared cruelly at me. I blinked. Taken aback by the sudden change in this young lord's personality.

"How is it that you know me, my lord?" I asked, still remaining polite, princess like and calm. My pride and modesty blending together fluently, but I felt the slightest tinge of fear unfurling in me, like a lotus flower's petals. With blinding speed, the young lord had already gotten to his feet, as the candlelight faded. I was slow to move as he lunged towards me.

"I know you are the same hanyo from before Sayuri. Your pride and how you carry yourself may have fooled the guards into believing that you were a full demon because of your speed and grace, but I knew different." He said, voice gentle, dark and the same slight roughness in it, I remembered from when I was human. This time I got up gracefully, as I watched the young lord. His human scent still lingered, but I could feel his demonic aura radiating off him. I swiftly moved to the left as he lunged towards me.

"That maybe so, my lord…." I started saying before I was cut off.

"Call me Naraku." The man replied, voice smooth as silk. This time I lunged towards him, but like me he moved without any effort and avoided it, as my claws cut into the wood. Any formalities and nobility I had faded immediately. This time my anger was slowly blossoming inside of me.

"Naraku. What do you have against me? I have done nothing wrong by you. So why try to kill me?" I asked, voice gentle yes, but filled with the power of my mother's voice. She was a powerful DaiYukai before I was born, yet thanks to her and my father, I came from a noble bloodline. He turned swiftly so that he could look at me.

"It is not you I despise Sayuri, but your mother Asayake. I despise her for her immerse power Sayuri. I envied it. Her beauty was truly rare, but her power was stronger than any Daiyokai…" he spat, voice filled with a toxic venom, I didn't like. My anger only grew more, deep inside. Yes my mind was calm, but my heart was beating with deep anger.

'"My mother?!" Almost as soon as he had said those words, I remembered that I had heard this demon's name once before. My mother had mentioned it to my father one night, she had thought I was asleep, but I had heard it. Almost like a silent movie, my mind began to put the pieces together.

"You, you were the one who gravely injured her so long ago, so that she had almost died, forced to take on the form of a human. A race she despised." I said, voice angry as I lunged towards him, as he barely avoided my nightshade tipped claws. My hands burnt through the paper screen, leaving a small hole of blackened ash, where purple smoke drifted into the late night air.

"Yes, I was the one who weakened her to almost the point of death…" he said, eying my every move. A moment of silence lingered around us, before I felt his hand en-circle my throat. I could feel his hand tightening around my throat, as a faint crushing was heard.

"And why is it that you want me dead? Or to see me so weak, like I was that night?" I growled through gritted teeth, yes my cat fangs shone coldly in my mouth. With a quick movement my nightshade claws went to his shoulder, as he let me go. He gritted his teeth as the same purple smoke drifted from his kimono.

"Because you have the same great power deep inside of you, Sayuri. I enjoy seeing you weakened because I know that you won't survive too long as a human. Your pathetic human father didn't either, when the demon slayers sought your mother out. He was blinded by his love for Asayake and you, and died willingly for you both." Naraku's smooth, but harsh voice said, as his hand danced to the sword that rested on his kimono. Before I could even blink I felt it pierce my chest, as a splash of crimson escaped my lips. Naraku had caught me off guard. Once the sword was removed, my hand went to my chest, as blood covered it in a small red blanket.

I laughed, slightly.

"That may be so Naraku, but you forget, I'm not human anymore. The chance you had to kill me has long passed." I said voice bold and proud.

"Maybe, but not for too long, my dear…" he said, almost cooing, as he dropped the sword. An icy blast of bitter wind whipped cruelly at my kimono and hair.

"And what gives you that idea, Naraku?" I replied, walking forward. He only smiled coldly at me.

"Because since your parents deaths and that night I have gained more power." He replied, as his hand went inside his kimono. When it came out, I noticed a pink glow coming from his hand, when he opened it, I noticed shards from the Shikon jewel, softly glistening in a silken light.

"The shards of the sacred jewel? How did you come across these?" I asked, my anger diffusing as my mind went back to being clear. Seeing them made me think of the one Kagome carried around her neck. Half of the jewel, and by looks of how many shards Naraku had, if they were put together the result would be an almost completed jewel.

"I have gained them from sending my insects to seek them out. These give me power yes, but not enough to defeat you entirely. Besides I know you selfishly wanted the jewel so you could become a full demon, to carry out your revenge on the hunters that killed Asayake and your father Tamotsu. But Kagome shattered the jewel and now you journey with them to complete the Shikon Jewel once more. But tell me, Sayuri, how will you help them if you have lost all your power? You will only be another useless human journeying with them." Naraku asked me, voice eerily gentle and smooth as he threw the shards lightly into the air, and catching them in his hand.

I took a step back, fear once more beginning to unfurl deep within. _Lose my power? What does Naraku mean?_ I thought fearfully. Naraku seemed to see my fear, as he stepped forward.

"I'm almost tempted to give these to further your power Sayuri, making you stronger then even InuYasha and his brother together. But I think not. I enjoy seeing you so helpless…" Naraku purred, as he put the shards back into his Kimono. His cold eyes watching me.

"You are bluffing, how can someone like you make me lose my power?" I threatened, swallowing my fear, as my confidence returned. How could he? How could someone like him do such a thing? Naraku smiled, again stepping forward, so that he was only centimetres from my body.

"I never bluff Sayuri. If I'm kind enough, I may even let you live, or may allow you retain the faintest trace of your power. Or I could make you seek out the rest of jewels without you knowing why." Naraku replied, smoothly. His hand caught a small fraction of my silver gold hair, as he rubbed it between his fingers, feeling its smoothness.

"You are very beautiful Sayuri, the same beauty your mother held. To most you may fool them into believing you are a full Yokai, but in truth you are a measly half breed. For a princess you don't act like it." He whispered as his hot breath fell against my skin and near my cat ear. I held back a shudder. Here I was with the demon Naraku, someone who had threatened to take my power from me, while mocking my nobility and my blood line.

"That maybe so Naraku, but I stick to my own way of doing things." I replied defiantly, as he let go of my hair.

"Then that is how is will be. Let's see if your companions come to find you, and save you. But I doubt it, Sayuri." Naraku said, before I felt his arm go around my throat as he pulled me towards his chest. I could feel his kimono against my body, and even his muscled chest as his arm wrapped tighter around my neck. His hand went through my stomach as a burning pain burst through my entire body.

"Ugh!" I cried out. As his hand came out of my stomach, he only held me tighter. And soon the bitter, icy wind surrounded us, whipping at my clothing, my skin, my hair and my body. As each second passed by, I felt myself growing weaker and weaker, as my demonic aura and power seemed to be sapped away from my life force. With a rough push I felt myself falling onto the floor. As a splash of crimson blood escaped my lips. I saw Naraku's figure kneel down in front of me, my blood still decorating his hand, as it softly dripped onto the flooring around us. I tried to get up, only to fall down again. As I fell I noticed my black hair falling in front of my eyes. My claws had gone, only to be replaced by delicate nails and soft fair skin. I gasped, as Naraku's surprisingly gentle hand cupped my chin so that I could look into his eyes.

"Naraku, what did you do to me?" I asked, eyes full of fear. The only reply, was his hand removing the hair from my face.

"I took away your demonic power and aura Sayuri. Now you are a weak measly human. I was kind enough to let you live, you need to appreciate your human side more, but then again, I wouldn't worry about it too much." He said, eyes locked onto mine.

"You may not be around long enough to appreciate it. The wound I inflicted on you before you became human may have healed slightly, but it is still raw. If you don't get treatment you will die." He continued, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"How… how dare you!" I said, anger now replacing my fear. Naraku only turned around. Ignoring my reply. As soon as he did a guard rushed inside.

"My lord, I heard a struggle. Are ye alright? What of that demon?" he asked, quickly. Naraku's dangerous features moulded back to the one I had seen before. The expression of the young lord, who owned this castle. I watched silently, my eyes shooting daggers of hate towards Naraku. He didn't seem to care or even notice them.

"I am fine. A little injured. As for the demon she got away." He replied. _More like you took her power away Naraku, almost killing her…_ I thought coldly. I couldn't stay like this, bloodied, injured and almost near death. I really did hate Naraku and being human… Yes, perhaps when I was younger I didn't mind it, I was a mere child, yes I may be proud of my father's heart, but I hated being human. So weak, so pathetic. How was I meant to appreciate this?

With Naraku gravely wounding me, I had nothing to be happy about. I growled weakly under my breath. _He would pay for this. The moment I got my power back, Naraku would pay for this! He would pay for nearly killing me and for nearly killing my mother years ago…_ I thought dangerously. I tried to get up, only to fall again. My fall seemed to draw the guard's eyes away from Naraku and to me. He rushed past Naraku, who turned back with a look of disgust on his face and anger. The thump on knees drew my eyes up to the young man.

"My, my lady you are greatly wounded. Let me help thee up…" he said, eyes panic stricken, as he helped me to my feet.

"My lord, what happened? How did this princess get in here? And how did she get so gravely wounded?" he asked. Naraku's eyes barely softened. Despite pretending to be a young lord he still had the coldness of a demon's heart within him.

"In the midst of the battle with the demon, I had noticed this princess stumbling to try and get to her feet. The demon had spotted her and was about to kill her, before I rushed towards her, getting injured in the process. After the demon got away I brought her inside, seeing how wounded she was." Naraku lied coolly. His eyes showed hate towards me, but he still had to pose as the young lord of this castle.  
"See that she gets treated…" he said turning away. I could tell those words where like fractured shards of glass to pass his lips. He wanted me dead, but he had to show mercy so that this Charade remained.


	3. The Black Haired Princess, Sayuri

The Black Haired Princess, Sayuri:

"Of course my lord. I will see to it that she does. And see to it that ye do also." He said, helping me to support my body. My eyes looked down.

"Sayuri, you may be treated here, but you won't last long." Naraku whispered icily as I weakly walked past, soft enough that the guard couldn't hear it. I barely spoke.

"We will see…" I replied. Right now, even though I was trying to be defiant, I was fearful about what plans he might have for me. I only heard a soft laughter from Naraku, no doubt he thought different. After a painful walk the guard led me to a separate area in the castle, away from where Naraku was. The sky was growing lighter with each second that passed. _I hope InuYasha and the others will find me…_ I thought. But what would they think if they saw me like this? Yes, InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome now knew I was half like InuYasha, now but Sango didn't. Neither did Sesshomaru, Kaede and the rest.

What good would I be anyway? I had lost my power, and my demon aura had been snuffed out. The more I thought about it, the more I felt pathetic, weak and useless. _At least I know where some more shards of the Sacred Jewel Reside…_ I thought, silently, stumbling on a step. Pain ricocheted throughout my entire body.

"Ah…" I spluttered, hand going towards the wound in my stomach. Warm dark red blood pooled onto my hand. My Kimono was blood-stained and torn now. You could barely tell it was a kimono of a noblewoman, the kimono of a princess.

"My lady, are ye ok?" the guard asked. I weakly shook my head.

"I'm gravely wounded, and weakened. Perhaps you should just leave me." I replied, trying to sit down.

"I can see ye are my lady. But I must refuse your order. The young lord asked me to make sure your wounds were treated. Now let me help ye so ye can get out of this bitterness of the late evening air." he replied, strong arm going to my waist as he lifted me up. It felt strange, that I was being helped by a human. But then again, it must have felt the same way with my mom, Asayake when my father Tamotsu had come to her aid, wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her. A few painful minutes later, I was sitting down as my wounds were tended to. The cold hands of a healer danced over my wounds as she bathed them with a strange array of herbs and oils, before binding them.

"My lady these wounds are great, how were they inflicted?" the woman asked. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I would rather not talk about it. Thank you for cleaning and binding them for me." I replied, fixing up my kimono. She only nodded once, before collecting all of her herbs, bandages and gauzes. She bowed once.

"Of course my lady. I will return later. Right now you need rest." She said. I only nodded in agreement. Rest? How was I supposed to sleep with Naraku looming around this castle wanting to kill me? I was far too weak to even try escaping from Naraku's grasp. And I doubt that InuYasha and his friends would try to bother finding me. I had left them in the dust and now I was alone.

The shifting of a door drew my eyes to a figure, he was wearing a blue kimono, but had short black hair designed in a top knot. His expression young, but worn from the weather, wind and sunlight, his dark eyes seemed gentle as he made his way towards me. I realised it was the same guard who had helped me before. This time he was carrying steaming food on a tray, as he placed it before me. Kneeling, and bowing his head as a sign of respect towards me.

"My lady, I have brought ye some food for ye to eat and regain your strength." He said, eyes now looking at me. I could feel that they were dancing and seeking out my entire body. I heard him gasp quietly.

"Thank you. You are truly kind, showing someone like me hot food, even though I am gravely injured." I replied, as my hand reached towards a small bowl of rice, and picked it up. I lightly picked up my chopsticks flinching slightly as pain shot through me.

"Of course, princess. Someone like ye deserves only the best food, even though ye are wounded. The young lord has been tended to also and he asked me to give ye this food. My lady if ye don't mind me asking, but what is your name?" he asked shyly, avoiding my dark brown eyes. I placed the bowl back down and rested my chopsticks on the tray.

"Thank you once more. My name is Sayuri. I'm glad to see the young lord is well looked after…" I replied, eyes drifting to the shuttered door. I sighed quietly, before I once more picked up the bowl and chopsticks, taking small bites, as the young man poured me a cup of Japanese Tea.

"Sayuri? That's a beautiful name. It seems fitting for a truly beautiful princess such as you." He replied, handing me the hot tea. I took it and sipped it lightly.

"Thank you. It means evening lily. It's the name I was given since birth." I replied, sipping the tea once more. The hot beverage helped to warm me, since I was chilly not long ago. I felt my hair fall into my eyes, placing the tea down, I removed the long dark hair from my eyes tucking it behind my right ear.

"And for ye Sayuri. Your name, it suits ye beautifully. Truly fitting for a princess of nobility and elegant beauty. But if ye don't mind me saying, forgive me if I speak out of term, but I haven't seen a princess such as ye in this area before. Why have ye journeyed here?" he asked. I felt my body tense, as my hands tightly gripped the cup.

"Thank you. I had not planned on coming to these parts, but I was trying to find something. I have no home to go to, since both my parents are gone." I said, looking at the mat that I rested on.

"What is that that ye were seeking princess? And I am sorry to hear that."

"I was seeking a sound, I had heard earlier today, and in seeking the sound, I found myself here. I was following a flying insect. It is alright, but don't worry about it." I replied. My pride was fading quicker with each moment that past. I was meant to be a half demon, proud of my mother's blood, and my father's heart. But being human I felt vulnerable.

"Are ye sure?" he asked.

"Yes." He only bowed his head in agreement. I put the tea down.

"Now if you don't mind. May I please eat my food in peace, before it grows cold?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Of course, my lady. I will return later to collect your dishes." He replied getting up and turning to leave me in peace.

"Thank you." I replied, setting to eat my tea. The food was steaming and delicious. I hadn't known how hungry I was. After half an hour I had finished eating everything. I lightly poured myself some more tea to sip and enjoyed the quiet. I still wasn't strong enough to walk on my own, but I enjoyed the silence watching the candle light flickering in the darkness. With the little bit of strength I had I set to trying to meditate, listening to the rain as it lightly fell on the ground around me. Yes I was in Naraku's castle, sheltered from the rain, but I couldn't ignore my tension and worry.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but my mind was too active. After ten minutes I gave up. Until I could get better I had to try and survive in Naraku's castle. And then I would do my best to try and find InuYasha and the others, before trying to work out how I could get my power back. _Perhaps, Kaede knows a way for me to get my power back?_ I thought silently. I could feel the young guards eyes watching me from outside, no doubt still trying to work out how such a beautiful princess was wounded and how she found her way her. Or how come I have not be betrothed yet. For such beauty someone should have asked for my hand.

I sighed heavily. _Why did I have to inherit your incomparable beauty mom?_ I thought softly, as I though back to her. Her beautiful eyes, her delicate skin, her long silken hair, dark when she had taken on the form of a young princess and silver gold after she had regained her strength. I felt some tears form in my eyes as I remembered her angelic smile from when I was so young. And her sadness when she knew I was half human, half yokai, and how she embraced me when I was sad. Lonely or scared on those vulnerable nights. I even thought of my father's rich laughter as I tried to walk. My hands came to my eyes, as icy tears leaked from my eyes. I sobbed softly, ignoring the pain I felt when I did.

My heart ached for them, as I felt loneliness break open deep in my heart. Yes I was alone, I had no family, no friends, nothing. All alone. My pride gone as I sobbed silently for almost an hour. I wiped my eyes with my kimono, as my lavender purple eye shadow went onto it. I could see the lavender colour only slightly on the sleeves. Yes, I had cried, and I had not cried in a long time. I felt better, only slightly though. The last time I ever shed so many tears was when I saw my parents being killed before my eyes.

Yes I had cried a little when InuYasha had seen me as a human, but not like I had before. I felt my pride stirring again and embarrassment flushed my cheeks. Who knew how pathetic I was as a human? A door opened from behind me as the same young man came in, ready to collect my empty bowls and cup.

"Princess I heard ye sobbing before. Are ye alright?" he asked, collecting the bowls, tea pot and cup. Of course he had. I swallowed my sadness as my pride returned. Still polite, modest and royal I replied.

"Yes I was. Sobbing because of the loneliness I have held deep in my heart for many years. But I am fine now, thank you for asking."

"Of course Sa… Princess." He replied, looking down, embarrassed at almost mentioning my name. Yes I was use to this, being treated with utmost respect because of my nobility, but It still felt strange that I was being called my lady or princess, since the companions I had travelled with called me by my proper name. It was the same with InuYasha. He was a prince, but he wasn't called my lord. Master? Yes. Prince or my lord? No. He was always called by his name, InuYasha. With that he left, sliding the door behind him. Later on, I felt myself beginning to grow tired, the woman who had cleaned my wounds came back, I learned her name was Anzu.

"My lady, it's time for you to get some sleep you need it." Anzu said, voice gentle. She helped me up and walked me to the sleeping quarters. Crackling lightly on a small hearth was a warm fire. Near it was a sleeping mat, with a single pillow. Helping me to sit down near the fire, she brought over a paper screen which was often used when we needed to change. Resting on a small wooden stand was a fresh kimono. It still was padded like my one was except this time it was a plain purple one, with dark blue flowers on it.

Anzu helped me to undress from my bloodied Kimono, after she checked my wound to see if any blood was coming from it, and helped me to dress in the fresh kimono. It was as soft as Lily petals, warm and fit my body neatly. Helping me to move near the mat, Anzu then brushed my hair with a soft comb of sorts, before tying it neatly with a white hair ribbon.

"Thank you Anzu." I said, my dark brown eyes watching the mat in front of me as I heard the fire crackling delicately, as it lightly kissed the wood beneath.

"Of course, my lady. I will continue helping you until you get better. Now, let us get you ready for sleeping." She said, brown eyes twinkling as she helped me to lay down. Once I had, she covered me in a kimono like blanket, which was warm and covered me up fully. I sighed softly as my eye lashes began to flutter as I felt the warmth of sleep come out and caressing my broken body, welcoming me into a gentle darkness.

"Thank you… Anzu." I muttered as sleep greedily devoured my weary voice.

"Of course my lady. Good night." She replied as she softly got to her feet, closing the paper door softly behind her. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I listened to the rain, as she softly fell to the ground, a whisper of wind licked at the darkness and I fell into a dreamless sleep. However I managed to fall asleep with the fear of Naraku trying to kill me, I had no idea. But I had. It wasn't until a golden streak of sunlight flashed across my eyes, that my eyes fluttered open. Through a small crack of the door, golden light filtered through, as I tried to sit up. I managed to, weakly. Yes my blood had stopped running but I couldn't move much, in case I reopened my deep wound, Naraku had inflicted on me.

"My lady, you are finally awake." A young woman's voice chimed. I turned towards the voice, only to see a younger woman with black hair, brown eyes and delicate skin, as she smiled lightly at me. She looked to be only sixteen.

"Why yes." I chimed back sleepily, stretching slightly, as I felt pain flow through my body for a moment.

"Be careful my lady, your wound is still great." She replied, removing the kimono from my body. The fire had long since died in the night.

"Thank you. May I ask why you are here?" I asked, she only smiled as she produced a tea pot and cup.

"I am here to see that you survived the night. Anzu will be by soon to check your wound. It seems you had a visitor in the night." She said cheerily. A visitor? Who would have wanted to see me in the night? My eyes narrowed, Naraku or that young guard. Whomever, I shifted uncomfortably.

"As you can seem I have survived the night. Enough to see the light of day once more. And whom would have wished to visit me while I slept?" The young woman's eyes looked down towards the pot, as a rose blush decorated her fair cheeks.

"I can see my lady. It seems the young lord had been the one to watch you as you slept." She replied. I blinked, stunned and shocked all at once. The young lord? Naraku? Why would he want to watch me as I slept? He intended to kill me. I remained silent, trying to make sense of it. From the blush on this girl's cheeks, she had eyes only for the young lord. She delicately poured some hot tea into a cup, before handing it to me. I took it, lightly. Taking a sip.

"The young lord? Why would he wish to check on me?" I asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"I do not know my lady. But my guess was that he had to make sure you were safe." She replied, getting to her feet and bowing before leaving. My eyes drifted to the steaming tea, as it swirled gently in my warm hands. Why would Naraku want to check on me? He despised my mother, he despised my father. He was envious of my mother's power, and he enjoyed seeing me weak, human and helpless. He took my power away and erased my demonic aura. Frustrated I angrily put the tea down, almost knocking it onto the mat, when the door opened. Once more my eyes were narrow slants as Naraku came inside.

His expression was un-readable, but his eyes drifted to the tea. I shifted, uncomfortably in his presence.

"Why are you here Naraku? Have you come to finish killing me? I'm human, weak and vulnerable like you wanted…" I said angrily and icy. For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of guilt sparkle in his eyes. I shook my head, no. I had to have imagined it. Naraku despised me.

"Why waste my time for the moment? You're too weak. I'd prefer doing that when you have regained your strength Sayuri." He replied, voice just as cold as it had been last night when he took away my power.

"So why bother? I'm better to you as weak as I am, them at strength. I may not have my supernatural power anymore, or my demonic aura, but I can still put up a fight." I replied.

"Hmph. Perhaps, but I would prefer to kill you when you have fight in you, not weakness." He replied, sitting down in front of me. I shifted. Why would he bother to sit down in here with me, if he was going to kill me anyway? Just as he did, a guard came inside, seeing me he bowed respectably, as he did with Naraku.

"My lord, we still have not located the female yokai ye asked us to find. I believe she is long gone now." He replied, I could see the fear shining in his eyes. Naraku seemed unfazed.

"Keep searching. I want her found. She needs to pay for what she did to the princess and myself. She tried to kill the both of us. Find her!" he commanded. With a quick bow the guard left. This was interesting. Why send the guards on a wild chase, trying to find whom cannot be found, when the yokai was in the same room as him?

"Why waste time sending them on an endless chase when I am right here, Naraku?" I asked. His eyes turned back towards me.

"It gives them something to do while I send my insects to track down InuYasha and his companions, and to find more jewels of Shikon Jewel?" he replied, voice fierce. If I could growl I would have. The nerve of this demon. A moment later he got up, turning on his heel as he left the room. My eyes still resting on where he sat moments ago. The quicker I healed, the quicker I could get out of here and away from being Naraku's captive. And the quicker I did, the quicker I could work out how to get my power back, so that I could defeat him.

I picked up my cup in my hands, the tea had long gone cold; anger, and hate turned my cheeks red as I threw the cup with what power I had at the door. It smashed with a sharp crash and landed on the floor in shattered pieces while brown tea stained the floor.

"Princess are ye ok?" the young guard asked as he came inside. I turned my face away from him, hurting.

"No. I am not. I want to get out of here, away from the young lord. And I want to get better, so that I can leave." I fumed. He shakily bowed, before me, fear glistening as he dashed outside. For a while I rested in silence, listening to the wind as it whipped against the trees outside. A little while later, Anzu came back, she had fresh gauzes, herbs and oils with her, as she set to checking my wound which resided in my stomach.

"Your wound has healed a little bit, Princess. But it has a long way to go." Anzu said, covering the wound.

"A few more days and you will be able to walk on your own. But your wound still has a long way to go." She continued. A few more days? Come on! I wanted to be on my feet now! Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes trying to pick up the herbs she was using. My human nose wasn't nearly as strong as my cat nose, so I couldn't place any.

"Thank you Anzu. You are very kind to me." I replied, opening my eyes, so that I could look at her face, as she rested in front of me. Bloody gauzes in her hands.

"Thank you Princess."

"Please, call me Sayuri. I may be a noble, a princess thanks to my parents, but being called my lady of princess all the time is tiresome." I said, voice polite and gentle. My brown eyes sparkling. She bowed once.

"Of course, Princess Sayuri." I smiled at her, and struggled to my feet. I needed to change out of this kimono. She placed her materials down and helped me over to the screen, pulling it in front of me, as I struggled to change. In the night, my kimono had been washed and the tears stitched, neatly. My hand traced over the faint stiches, which were barely visible to the trained eye. Pulling it on she helped me to do it up and neatly res on my body. Afterwards she helped me outside, so that I could take in the crisp morning air.


End file.
